As a conventional seat heater provided on a seat for a vehicle, a seat heater in which heating elements are embedded in a seating surface of a seat cushion and a backrest surface of a seat back is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the above-described seat heater, the heating elements on the seat cushion are separately provided in a seat front section and a seat rear section, and the heating elements on the seat back are separately provided in a backrest upper section and a backrest lower section. In addition, a gap between heating wires of the seat rear section and the backrest lower section is narrowed. Accordingly, the seat rear section of the seat cushion and the backrest lower section of the seat back can be locally and rapidly heated in an early stage of heating.